The Teen Years
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: Trunks wakes up to find Goten raving on about the party they had the night before. The seventeen year old remembers and doesn't forget the pretty girl he met. She gave him her number before he passed out. Now Vegeta finds Trunks hungover in the living. What will become of the new girl? Is he going to do anything more illegal things when Vegeta's punishment is over? Please review!


"So as I was saying, did you get with that chick last night, Trunks?" The voice hammered in my head. I slowly opened my eyes to a ceiling fan spinning above me. I was back home. I reached my hand up to my face and massaged my throbbing forehead. I heard a foul belch that made me realize Goten was in the room.

After a few moments, I forced myself to sit up, and recalled the main reason I was even laying down. I was hungover as fuck.

A putrid smell trickled into my senses as they started to boot up again. I clasped my hand over my nose and gagged.

"What in the hell is that smell?!" I choked out.

"Don't worry it's only your throw up from last night. Man, you were down-right hammered! Good thing I got you home." Goten laughed.

My eyes refocused on the figure standing in front of me. The black haired lady-killer was leaning against a wall; a beer can in his hand. I felt my face change to a confused look when he said 'Last night'.

"As always, your hungover self didn't hear a word of what I was saying." Goten cracked at me with a smirk.

"Shit… What were you saying, man?" I asked queasily.

"You know, the party." He sipped at the beer and grinned at me. "I saw you flirting with that rocker chick in the front porch!"

_Party..? What party? _I was trying to recollect what had happened the night before. Before I could, I did my typical routine of checking for my wallet, my phone, and my car keys. _Check, check, and check… _

Then, suddenly, I remembered.

_Flashback:_

It all started with some gossip hanging around at school. It was about some seniors who were planning to throw a huge pool party the day school was out. Naturally, Goten was eager to join the fun. He hastily found me after he heard the gossip, and somehow convinced me to come along. At first, I reject the offer, afraid of what my father would do if I skipped our training. Eventually, I warmed up to the idea. Goten and I talked in most of our classes about what we were planning to do for the party.

When school let out, I drove out to the far side of West City. When I got to my destination, I flipped up my hoodie, to hide my lilac hair, and checked for my fake ID. The place was called 'The Beer Shack'. I've done the illegal trip several times before, so I knew I wasn't going to run into any trouble. The guy who owned it was a middle aged hippie, who always seemed to be stoned. I always took this to my advantage.

I steadily walked in the glass door, grabbed a shopping basket and headed straight for the alcoholic aisle. I was doing the 'get in, get out' method.

_Alright, beer… check. Vodka…There it is. What was the one Goten wanted? Oh yeah, tequila… found it. Wow grape? Maybe I'll grab a few more. _I thought to myself. The shopping basket included a case of beer, a large flask of vodka, and five bottles of tequila. The choices were wisely thought out by me before hand. Beer wasn't my favourite drink, but I thought maybe I could get some girls to hang out with if I brought some. Secondly, Vodka was the like water I drunk. I used to silently joke to myself that I was 75% made up of Vodka instead of H2O. I careful drank it though, knowing the effects it would have if I ever became too reliant on the stuff. Lastly, like I said before, tequila was just what Goten suggest I get.

With my supplies at my side, I walked towards the check out. I laid out my stuff on the counter. I glanced up and saw the old hippie looking wide eyed at my collection. I started to become worried he'd ask too many questions.

"Looks like someone's getting blasted tonight." He half coughed half laughed. "A pack of cigarettes, please." I briskly asked, afraid of small talk. He began sliding and scanning the prices.

"Well, kid, your total comes out to 125.18. Can I see some ID?" The smoky smelling hippie spat. I think I nearly flinched when he said 'kid'. I slipped my fingers in my front pocket and held out my fake ID. On it said I was 22 years old and that my name was Ginko Toshi. I'm actually only 17 years old.

He swiped the card and handed it back. At least I knew I wasn't going to get caught. Before he could do anything I grabbed the paper bags and shoved out the door.

The party had spun off at 8 PM. I picked up Goten in my 'very well used' convertible around 8:30 PM, not really caring I was late.

I say 'very well used' because Vegeta, every time I get in the slightest bit of trouble, takes his anger out on either me, or my car. Either way, I was experiencing either physical or mental pain. Usually it was my car, since Dad was fully aware of the much pride I had in her.

"Did you get the stuff I wanted?" Goten asked. "Actually, I got five." I answered, not looking away from the road. "You never let me down." Goten laughed and fist bumped my shoulder.

Anyways, the address to the party looked as though it was near my home, which meant a rich kid house party. Lucky me, Dad was torturing himself in the gravity chamber, refusing to talk to anyone, when I headed out. My mother was, as always, working on her newest prototype in the lab.

Even before we reached the place, I could hear the rock music blaring. Goten's attention immediately caught the group of teenage girls raving on the roof.

"Hell yeah, man. The party looks like there are over a hundred people!" Goten shouted in the shotgun with a huge grin. I couldn't help but laugh too. Even before we parked I was getting excited to party. My eyes caught sight of a dude waving his boxers out the window.

_This is going to get crazy. _I thought. "Hey ladies, look what I got!" Goten waved to the group of girls. I could barely finish my sentence before heleap out the window with all five bottles of tequila in his grasp.

"GOTEN! Meet me here when the party's over!"I yelled over the music as I pulled the case of beer out of my car. I stuck the flask in my back pocket and the pack of cigarettes were held in my mouth. I made sure to park far away from the house party so no dumbasses could vandalize my baby.

By the time midnight snuck around, I was hardly standing up by myself.

In the first hour of my arrival, a group teenagers who knew who I was began chatting/flirting/debating with me. Some even asked for a photo. This was another positive point of being the heir of a multi-million dollar corporation. I handed out the beers and took one for myself. The rest of the crowd got blazed in alcohol and the presence acid was common. I was hanging around, sipping at my Vodka and using my father's tactic of 'Be the smartest one in the room.'

Goten was trying to impress some chicks in the backyard by doing huge cannonballs into the pool. It wasn't that uncommon for him to use his Saiyan parentage as a way to impress the girls.

After awhile, things in the house were starting to get heated up. Goten introduced me to a blonde babe and we were just starting to flirt when a fight broke out in the living room.

"You want a piece of me, asshole?!" I heard a shout behind me. I turned around to a chair flying towards me. I ducked just in time and the chair crashed into a television, shattering the screen.

It seemed all at once, people began to chant. "Fight, Fight, Fight!" The blonde girl under my arm sprang up and screamed. "Oh shit, my boyfriend is beating another guy up! Sorry got to go!"

I could hear Goten cracking up in my ear. His arm slapped my shoulder and I gave my drunk friend a harsh look for trying to hook me up with someone's girlfriend. "Hey, bro, I didn't know she was taken!"

To get away from the commotion, I walked out to the front of the house, where almost nobody was hanging out. I rested against the bricks of the house, a little queasy, and pulled out my cigarette pack from my back pocket. I checked for my lighter and realized I dropped it.

"Damn it…" I said to myself in a low harsh voice, eager to smoke. I pulled out a cancer stick anyways. It's not like I was the only one at the party smoking, I would just ask someone to borrow theirs.

I slipped the pack back into its typical spot and turned to head inside.

"Whoops!" A voice yelped. I looked down, not realizing I bumped into someone. "Erm, my bad, man…" I couldn't rightfully see their face in the dark and slowly began to brush past.

"I sound like a man, huh? Hmph!" The same person responded. I turned my face back behind for a second look. I was worried that I might have pissed someone off and didn't want to deal with it.

To my surprise, standing in front of me was a cherry haired shorter girl with her arms crossed over her chest. I really couldn't help myself when I began to check her out. She wore really tight, shredded blue jeans, a cropped tank top which the sleeves looked poorly cut out along with an elongated v-neck line that clearly shown 75% of her bust. The thing I seemed to like most about the stranger was her gorgeous cherry hair. Yeah, sure it was clearly dyed, but it seemed to match her perfectly.

The girl's face was smoothly pale. Her eyes were a beautifully coloured brown and her lips looked glossy and plump. She was almost kind of attractive. In her hands she held a half empty bottle of booze.

_If Goten could only read my thoughts… _I minded to myself as I imagined my friend annoying me for it.

"Uh, dude?" The girl asked with a creeped out expression. I quickly embarrassingly swung my eyes away from where I was staring at her opened chest. Not only that, but my mouth was slightly dropped. I quickly snapped it shut. "My bad. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized to the chick and scratched the back of my head. Her expression softened and she sent me a cool smirk. She giggled and bit her lip. I swear I almost lost it when she did that.

"Your hair is so long man! I like it." She gleefully said as she walked up to my chest. Her hand rose up and she began to twirl the bangs of my hair around her finger.

In the past couple months, Dad hasn't really been pushing training at me recently. Usually my hair grew fast and out of control during our endless days exercise. By the end, he'd lecture me about how long hair is an easy way for an enemy to take advantage, so Mom would get tired of the complaining and just cut it. I learned to become sick of the damn bowl hair cut, anyways. The lilac locks have grown out to my shoulders now, and my usual 'look' was tying it back in a short ponytail.

Unsure of what to say, I replied, "Yours too." Her held fell back down to her side. "I'm Umi. What do they call a cute kid like you?" Her fingers swooped her hair behind her ear and she looked up at me with her big brown orbs.

_Cute? What is that supposed to mean? _I wondered to myself, being taken back by Umi's openness.

"Trunks. Trunks Briefs." I replied quietly.

"Oh so your that Briefs boy, huh! I guess would explain the big Capsule Corp. logo on your shirt." She said with a finger jabbed into my chest.

All her touching was making me crazy. A few moments of silence past and I was desperate to stop the awkwardness. "You got a lighter I could use?" I asked while moving my cigarette with the tip of my tongue.

"I'm pretty sure I got some matches on me. Let me see…" Umi pulled out a pack of matches out from her shoe. After lighting it on the sole of her sneaker, she plucked the cigarette from my mouth and burnt the tip.

"Wow, thanks." I dully thanked, trying to mask how attracted I was to her. Before handing it back she took a few huffs of the smoke. Once again, I added to my list of things I liked about Umi.

"Ahh…" She sighed. "I haven't had one good cigarette in a long time! All the shit at this party makes me hag." I did a slight nod to acknowledge her as I sat down in a bench next to us. That's when Umi pulled out a small baggy. I eyed the plastic bag in her fingers, trying to figure out what was inside.

"It's the last of my stash, but whatever, I guess I'll share." She stated with a smile. From the looks of it, she had weed. Instantly, I lightened up.

I wasn't a stranger to the drug, I've smoked pot many times before with Goten, but we usual always caused chaos while we were baked. I had well 'connections' with sellers, too, and my money helped satisfy our needs. Once, Goten and I smoked for hours in my compound, and we ended up destroying the east wing of my parent's mansion. I had a perfect excuse, but my dumbass fellow half blood was so high, he admitted everything to my mom. I never knew what the aftermath was because I didn't stick around to get murdered by her.

Umi plucked a pink glass pipe from her bra. Again, I hardly could contain myself from how hot she was. The cherry haired babe struck a new match on the bottom of her foot and the fun part began.

During the next two hours, we were completely fried. Now, this is the part where I let my guard down, so I don't exactly remember what we did. I remember when she left, she gave me her number. She used a marker to write it on my bicep. Maybe I'll ask later if I find her.

_End of Flashback _

"I remember, Goten…" I sighed, still feeling the side effects in my pulsing head. I closed my eyes once again. "By the way, bro, where'd your shirt go? Ha ha!" Goten laughed. I looked down and saw I really didn't have a shirt on. I felt my face flush pink.

"Don't worry, man. I think I know." He did a small scoff. "Has anyone seen this…" I motion toward my half naked self and the throw up on the floor. "…yet?" I finished. As if on cue, we heard the jiggling of the door knob. "Well shit, looks like someone is about to! Gotta split!" Goten quickly said and flew out the window behind the couch.

"Damn it, Goten." I cursed to myself. Finally the person on the other side of the front door walked in. Aside from the pounding headache, I didn't even try to cover myself up. I knew I was going to get fucked. The steps grew louder from the foyer and whoever it was came for the living room.

Dad's body appeared around the corner. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I could tell he already had figured out what had happened."I know, I'm grounded, no interact with anyone except for you and mom until further notice, punishment training begins when you say so, and I have to stand facing the wall in my room when I'm not doing either or those two things. I know the drill, Dad." I stated as I got up from the couch, knowing I'd look like a pussy if I mentioned the throbbing migraine.

"Correct, as you were the last time." Vegeta plainly answered. I noticed his eyes travel to the throw up on the carpet. "I'll get that…" I mumbled. "You shouldn't mix Vodka with marijuana, boy." Dad muttered. Surprised at him for knowing exactly what I consumed. He must have noticed because he continued, "The smell of Vodka still lingers of you and the redness of your eyes give away the fact that you were completely stoned, whenever that may have been." He said as he walked towards the hallway bathroom.

"By the way, you might want to do something about the phallus on your arm, boy." He added as he left.

(A/N) I thought about it and actually this ISN'T going to be the sequel of 'Beaten By a Saiyan'. Vegeta's going to be nicer in this one :) Hope you enjoyed this so far, the next chapter will include Umi, too :D please review!


End file.
